


I'm a better Father

by Jackb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Father Figures, Gen, Young Dean, Young Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackb/pseuds/Jackb
Summary: Sam and Dean need a real father, Bobby is there.





	I'm a better Father

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that english is not my first language, please be tolerant, I'm still learning, it's not an excuse, just an explanation. No Beta. Hope you enjoy !

Bobby is grateful to know John Winchester. The man can be a dick sometimes, hard and exigent but he quickly became a good hunter and it's a good thing. But he has kids, two small boys, they are sweet and already very mature for their age, especially Dean. It's sad because they shouldn't be like that, they should have a normal, safe and stable childhood to grow. John can't take care of his boys all the time, hunting is a full time job and raising kids is a full time job. Bobby is grateful to know John, because sometimes he will leave the kids to him, while he go chasing some monster.

Bobby like the kids and all he wants it's to give them the attention that John never give to them. He is not a father to them even if they share the same blood. So when Bobby has the kids he gave them a special attention, he wants to make them feel secure and loved. He takes care of them and let them be the kids they're supposed to be.  
Sam and Dean are desperate for his attention and love. They need it and go for it as much as they can. Bobby gives everything and even more. It came from small thing like food, for example, playing, have time to themselves, especially for Dean, who, for once, doesn't have to do everything for everybody. It's learning simple thing, it's a story being read at bedtime, it's a bath that transforms the bathroom in a pool, it's laughing, it's all this simple things.

But what they crave the most is the touch. Hugs, kiss, caress on the back, on the head, on shoulders. Dean goes for it all the time, it's never enough and Bobby knows that if he could the boy would stay all day in his arm, doing nothing but being loved. Sam is less needy because Dean takes the role, he makes Sam feel loved and cared for, but nobody does that for Dean, so the little boy takes what he can when he can.

Bobby loves the boys, loves them like a father loves his sons.

They have a bedroom for them, but they never sleep on it, they always go in Bobby bed, and when the old hunter came to sleep he had to move them so he can lay down. Then he grabs them and hug them tight, Dean is like an octopus and Sam pass his time to move, it can be hard to sleep. Sometime even if he and Dean are awake in the bed they doesn't wake up and they to hug in the warm cozy blankets while they hear Sam's sleepy breath. Sometime Dean cry silently in his arms, and tremble, so he holds him even tighter.

He loves the boys, he wants to give them a normal childhood, so, sometime, if not often, he hopes John dies on a hunt. Because then, he would keep the young boys with him and offer them the best. John should die, but, of course, it's just a dream. When John makes his boys cry, for any reason, Bobby just wants to kill him with his bare hands. He swears ! He will protect the boys with his life.

End.


End file.
